Waiting for gifts
by misuto58
Summary: A young girl witnesses the burning of a old rotting house. And ends up have a snow day in her room.


**Authors note: I do not own NOES or any of the characters in it. I don't own anything besides Sam. **

* * *

After stuffing myself with cookies and eggnog, I wobbled up the stairs holding back a groan. I had eaten far too much, drinking the last bit of sprite my stomach ached. I couldn't take it much longer and plopped onto my bed smiling weakly at the gorging.

"Oh Sam, you did it this time." I giggled at myself and took a glance at the mirror.

It was strung with Christmas lights and tinsel. My whole room was decorated for the holiday that started only tomorrow. My glance was stolen by the nightstand that held a crumpled newspaper, taking away my smile remembering the terrible news.

_That creep got out of jail on Christmas Eve even though he's killed at least twenty kids, why would they let him go?_

I wondered at the crimes he'd committed and shuddered at the thought of his weapon. I gently let my eyelids fall and began to fall to sleep. Abruptly cut short of a snore by the sound of a car screeching to a halt. Surprised, I ran to a window peeking out my head to investigate. The snow was falling harshly and the wind stung my cheeks numb, blowing brown hair into my grey eyes. I saw a man run into a green shingled house as cars surrounded it. The parents emerged from the cars, yelling and screaming for a man named Kruger. One of the parents took some alcohol from his trunk yelling wildly and lite the paper that was strung out of the bottle. He then chucked the flaming molotov through a window of the rotting home and the group stood to watch. They just stood there hearing the man screaming and seeing the blaze reach further throughout the house. The screaming had died and all that was let was the sound of the old wooden frame of the house flames were raging with a siring red, the heat was so intense I could feel it from my window. After they made sure that the man was dead, they sped away in their cars leaving no trace. Soon a firetruck could be heard in the distance accompanied by the irritating sound of police sirens.

_Was this man that terrible? Just who was he? _

I slowly went back to my bed and shivered at what had just happened. My eyes carefully went back to the fire outside illuminated my room bright enough that I could read the words almost perfectly.

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_

I opened it up and saw the first page, eyes darting around to find the name.

"Freddy Kruger, also know as the Springwood Slasher."I read slowly, looking towards the flaming house once again."So that's who he was."

Unknowingly I let out a small smile and sighed. "One less killer the world has to deal with."

I calmly went back to my bed and laid down closing my eyes.

My eyelashes curled as I felt an uncomfortable heat. I wiggled off my sheets, warm night I guess. As soon as I flicked the blanket off of my bed ice cold hit my skin, the sudden change made pain shoot through my arms and legs. Letting out a groan my eyes opened to see my closed window. I reached for my blanket, but I couldn't see it anymore. It was covered by snow, everything was covered in it. Snowflakes were falling from my roof, the smell of peppermint hung close. It was so strong, I covered my nose to lessen the scent. I let my bare feet fall into the chilled blanket of frost, the white tingled my feet as I started towards my door.

"This can't be real, can it?" I whispered to myself.

"No, but I am." A dark voice sounded behind me.

The overwhelming scent of peppermint was now a taste. I quickly looked over my shoulder.

* * *

My eyes opened to see my purple ceiling, I quickly looked around my room.

"No snow, it was a dream." I let out a sigh and got out of bed. "What a weird one."

The hall light stung my eyes as I ran down the stairs, it was Christmas and nothing was gonna stop me from having fun. Although one present took the place of many, it was a brand new laptop. I fiddled with it for most of the time and watched my little brother open his presents. He got action figures, toy guns, and a cowboy hat.

After he finished the rest of his presents Mom made us get dressed for the day. I went to my room, locking the door. Pulling my gray dress over my head I sighed.

"Man, once you change, it just doesn't feel like Christmas anymore."

The sound of a drill caught my attention towards my window. I looked out and saw a construction team at work on the smoldered house across the street, they had done a lot of work in just one night. Putting on my last boot, I looked through the glass once more. I gasped in shock, It was if the fire had never happened. No construction workers, the house was fixed it was perfect. Stumbling down the stairs I ran to my mother. She was dressed in a black clinging dress for church.

"Mom! There's something wrong, th-the house across the street, it..."

I was stopped short of my rant by my mother. "Hun! Calm down for a moment and _then _tell me what's wrong."

I took some deep breaths and walked to the door, I opened it and pointed to the house.

"That house was on fire last night! And now it's,"

"Fire? What are you talking about, Sam? There was no fire."

"Yes there was! A bunch of parents burned it down to kill a man named Freddy!"

Mothers eyes widened a fraction as I heard her swallow hard. She stared off into space for a moment and looked down at me.

"Honey," She started slowly"That's just an urban legend, where did you hear that story."

I went silent from the shock. "Story?"

"Yes, now please understand it's only a story alright."

"B-but the newspaper it,"

"Shh, don't talk about it anymore and it'll be okay." She pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Sam."

"I- I love you too, Mom." We broke the hug as soon as Glen came down the stairs in his navy blue suit.

We got into the car and drove off to church.


End file.
